


M!ISTP and Y/N's Date Night

by Aidenzinho



Category: 16personalities
Genre: 16personalities - Freeform, ISTP, Late Night Conversations, M!ISTP - Freeform, M!ISTP is a Bad Boy, Multi, Musical References, Y/N is XXXX, car drive, cubetwt, food tw, gun tw, mbtitwt, there's a second chapter coming soon lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidenzinho/pseuds/Aidenzinho
Summary: Y/N finally scored a date with M!ISTP after quite some time, and today's the big day...
Relationships: M!ISTP x Y/N
Kudos: 4





	M!ISTP and Y/N's Date Night

// tw food, guns throughout the fic.  
.  
.  
It's your big night, you finally scored that date with M!ISTP… You've longed so much for this, yet you're still nervous, it's only 6:34 and even though he said that he's gonna catch you at 8, your heart is quivering, you can't help but be excited for this… You put on your best outfit, put some perfume and wait for him to show up…

It's 8 o' clock, you go outside your house to see if he's there, you open the door and… he's not…

You sit on the sidewalk, kinda disappointed because he broke his promise with you… But when it's 8:01… you hear a thunderous engine sound coming from the end of the street, a Black Chevrolet Impala '67, you rise up in anticipation, the car stops just by your house with screeching tires as it brakes, the black tinted window lowers, and there he is, M!ISTP… wearing a Jeans Bomber Jacket, a Dedsec T-Shirt, Ragged jeans and some Old Skool vans, he looks so… handsome…

M!ISTP: Hey, Y/N, you coming or not? C'mon.

Y/N: Uh?! Oh yeah! Sure, coming right in!

You enter the car, onto a leather seat and everything is smelling like cigarettes and… Whiskey? You can't quite figure out the smell but it smells like cinnamon and mixes… kind of well with the cigarettes actually…

M!ISTP: Ready to go?

Y/N: Mhm.

As soon as you say "mhm.", He steps on the gas and drives off into the city, you get lowkey scared because he's going so fast but you can feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins, he turns on the aux on his phones and begins to play Bad Reputation by Joan Jett. (Throughout this fic play the songs that show up on your spotify using headphones for max immersion!)

M!ISTP: Liking the ride so far?

Y/N: Yeah, it's going nice, where are we going?

M!ISTP: I don't know, wherever Baddie is taking us!

Y/N: Baddie? You mean the car?

M!ISTP: Yep, his name is Baddie cuz' this bad boy can catch up to any super car you can think, modded him myself in my garage…

Y/N: W-Wow! That's so cool M!ISTP!

M!ISTP gets flustered and tries to avoid eye contact, he looks like he doesn't care but he loves when people appreciate his work, mostly because he goes by as some kind of stoic and silent hero…

M!ISTP: A-Anyway! Look! A shooting range! Wanna go do some plinking?! 

Y/N: But I d-don't know how to shoot properly…

M!ISTP: C'mooon~, I can teach you if you want.

He parks in front of the shooting range, and gets in with you… he gets to the counter and asks for a single booth, and an M1911 for him, and a Ruger SR22 for you, he takes out his wallet and pays $50 for the ammo, guns and the booth, he gives you your Ruger, it's a pretty light handgun, so you don't feel it that much in your hand even though you know it's there, he pulls out his M1911, clearly heavier and a more sturdier pistol, he can clearly handle the kick on it since he spends his days carrying tools around to mod his own things and even create some… however, you were so lost in thought that, you didn't noticed that he was holding 2 fingers of yours as you both walk to the booth, you can feel how callused and seasoned his palm skin is, you get flustered and turn your head away… finally, you both arrive at the booth

M!ISTP: Here we are, want me to go first?

Y/N: If you want…

M!ISTP: Ok!

He takes a stance, and begins to shoot, a deafening sound fills the room as he shoots his M1911, shot after shot, his accuracy is impeccable, until the magazine is empty, he blows the smoke off the barrel and you're left there speechless, it looks so natural, and you're embarrassed because you may not live up to his expectations…

Y/N: I-It's my turn now, r-right..?

M!ISTP: All yours…

He gets out of the booth and leaves space to you, you grab the gun and take aim, your poise is totally off balance and you're completely tense, all over… you try to squeeze the trigger but it doesn't shoot…

Y/N: Ngghhhh..!

M!ISTP: You're doing it wrong… here…

He gets behind you and you can feel his chest touching your back through his jacket, he holds the back of your hands with his, and helps you work around the gun, first turning off the safety…

M!ISTP: Ok, now, bend your elbows a little… focus your eyes to the tip of the gun, not the back…. squeeze the trigger and… ready.

You fire the gun, the recoil is minimal because he thought you wouldn't be able to handle a bigger round on your first time, you turn the safety back on and look at him, he notices how close he is to you and backs up with his face all red but he pulls the collar up and tries to hide it…

M!ISTP: N-Nice shot…

Y/N: Thank you!

M!ISTP: W-Wanna try again..?

Y/N: Yeah! It's so fun!!

M!ISTP: Ok, let's waste some ammo then.

You spend about an hour with him plinking targets at the range, until there's no ammo left, then, you turn in the guns and go back in the car.

M!ISTP: Wanna drive off?

Y/N: Where?

M!ISTP: Nowhere, just, driving through the city, just gotta grab some snacks first, is it cool? They're on me though.

Y/N: Sure! There's a convenience store around here that I know that has some good things!

M!ISTP: Ok, give me some directions.

He turns on the aux again and begins to play Mask Off by Future while you give him the directions, after sometime, you finally arrive at the store

M!ISTP: This is the place?

Y/N: Yeah, it is.

M!ISTP: Ok, let’s get some stuff…

They barge into the store and M!ISTP immediately goes to the beverage section and grabs a Monster Energy Drink 6-pack and 2 cans of Pringles, Sour Cream, while Y/N just buys a can of Coke, he talks to the clerk and pays for everything.

Already in the car, you ask if you can have a Monster.

M!ISTP: Of course, knock yourself out, it’s for us…

Y/N: Thank you

M!ISTP: No problem…

Y/N takes a swig out of the sugary beverage, and feels something in their body, a sudden rush of energy that makes them want to do something crazy.

Y/N: This is great, wanna… I wanna do something crazy!!

M!ISTP: Say no more…

As soon as you say that, he floors the gas pedal and starts shifting through the gears faster than you could see, he was going about 70 mp/h, Y/N was screaming in thrill, while he drove off the highway inside the desert and into an overlook, he drives into the edge and parks there with the back of the car towards the city, we get out of the car and sit on the trunk, that’s when I noticed that there’s no one else but you two there, Y/N can’t help but blush… suddenly the sugar rush wears off and now... They can just focus on him…

M!ISTP: This is where I like to be when I need to be alone sometimes…

Y/N: So I take this place is kinda personal to you?

M!ISTP: Yeah… it’s my comfort place… away from everyone…

M!ISTP: Y’know, it’s hard sometimes Y/N…

Y/N: Do you wanna talk..?

M!ISTP: No, it’s… it’s nothing…

Y/N: You can talk with me if you want y’know that right? I mean, we’re on a date…

M!ISTP cracks open two Monster cans, hands you one and holds the other one to himself, he takes a swig and starts to talk…

M!ISTP: It’s just… It’s kinda hard having all of this to deal with this… bullshit…

Y/N: What bullshit?

M!ISTP: Just… Look I don’t know it’s hard to explain…

You were together… it was about 1AM and I was fixated on him… I can’t stop looking at him… 

M!ISTP: I just think that no one really likes me, they like the things that I do, but not me…

Y/N: Well, I like you… a lot actually heheh…

M!ISTP: ..!-

M!ISTP: Really?

Y/N: Yeah…

M!ISTP: Get off the trunk, there’s something I wanna show you…

Y/N: Uhhh, ok?

Y/N get off the trunk holding onto my can, while he puts his on the ground and opens the trunk, when he opens it, there’s some sleeping bags lined up forming a mattress and some christmas lights for lighting, there’s plenty of space for moving inside it, he hops inside and pats the spot by him, Y/N blushes a little but still lays down by his side, watching over the city…

End of Chapter 1/2.


End file.
